The Delinquent Dance
by Alexandra Coulder
Summary: MORE ADDED!I suggest you put this book down, and read something more pleasant. This woeful tale, involves the Baudelaires encountering a greedy villian, a disastrous song, and an itchy pink tutu.


Mr.Poe had sent them to every place possible, and at every new guardians location, Count Olaf had found some way to enter that precise place. From schools to submarines, Count Olaf had become anything from a gym teacher to a receptionist. His brain had turned many times, each with a plan that only the Baudelaires could uncover.

"Children! You have been in a submarine without my permission! I have taken time off at Mulctuary Money Management just to take you to your new guardian! Her name is Hilda Halloway and she is a performing arts teacher. She is your mothers, fourth cousin, 2 times removed. Violet, you will take dance. Klaus, you will learn how to act. And Sunny, you will be Hilda's assistant. I presume this will be a very exciting and achieving home, and hopefully it will be a good one. I'll leave you here now. Just walk straight up and you'll be there."

"Bye Mr.Poe, thank you for taking us here," said Violet

"Good-bye, thank you Mr. Poe, " said Klaus.

"Meeka!" Sunny screamed, which meant along the lines of "Thank you Mr.Poe for this new opportunity!"

"Good-bye children. You know you can contact me at any time at the bank if there are any problems.Good-day now."

The children walked up to their new home and gazed the area. Flowers hung from every angle, it was like a big castle. Sunny seemed to like it a lot. Immediatly she started up the path and was biting things on her way.

They knocked on the door. A lady greeted them with a big smile.

"Come in, Come in! My name is Hilda Holloway. Your mother was a beautiful woman, I taught her the arts here, many years ago. Violet, I hope you like ballet. Klaus, Shakespere will be flowing out of your mouth. And Sunny, your mouth will be flowing also, while you help me renovate my kitchen at night. During the day, you will help me with my classes. My house is on the second floor, but all my classes are downstairs, where we are all now."

"What about Count Olaf?" Klaus questioned.

"Mr.Poe has told me all about this Count Olaf and I have alerted all my staff and students about him, so if he comes in, we are sure to catch him! Now Violet, you are in Room 5 with Mr.Prozzini, I just hired him today. He seems like a very intelligent man.He wanted to teach acting, but I refused because he wasn't very skilled at it. Klaus, you're in the auditorium, with Mrs. Skillet. And Sunny, come with me, we are going to go teach music. Hop to it now children."

When Violet entered the room, she was greeted with a face of someone she had hoped to never see again, especially in spandex.

" Buon Giorno, or how zee rest of zee world says it, eh….Hi."

"Don't play Italian with me! You are Count Olaf! You might hide your tattoo with leg warmers, disguise your voice with an accent, and put on a wig, but you are not going to fool me!"

"Now, Now, Who is zis Count Olaf zat you talk about? I am Mr.Prozzini! I was born in zee land of zee boots and lattes! I am not Count Olaf! Now, please, lets get on with zis class!Now, one and two, and one and two!"

Violet was forced to dance in the same room as Count Olaf. She was never enjoying it at all. She realized there was nothing she could do about Count Olaf, and that there was no way he could steal their fortune until the next few words flew out of Olaf's mouth.

"Violet, Violet, you aren't doing zee best as you can do! Maybe you should dance in zee extra time, and take zee lessons with me! I will alert zee Manager, Mrs.Hollway and tell her zee news immediately!"

"But…but…." Violet stummered. Being alone with Olaf would be terrible! He could do anything to her,and nobody would know!

"None of zees but's you people of zee countries do! You vill do zee classes!"

"Excuse me, Mr.Prozziniam, what if I don't want to do the classes?"

" My name is zee one and zee only Mr.Prozzini, and You VILL! I vill inform Ms.Holloway of your decision, well my decision and you will stay after class on Mondays, Tuesdays, and Fridays for a half of zee hour! Class you are very free to go! Ciao…eh….bye!"

Violet walked into Hilda's kitchen, Sunny and her were removing wallpaper off the wall.

"Hilda! Count Olaf is Mr.Prozzini! He is hiding his tattoo with leg warmers, he is wearing a wig, and he has shaved off his unibrow to become eyebrows! He is Count Olaf!"

"Now now, Violet. Mr.Prozzini can't be Count Olaf! I made a thorough inspection before I let him in!Now, it's getting late. We are having spaghetti puttanesca. Would you mind taking the noodles off the stove?"

Violet picked up the heavy pot and moved It over to the strainer where she dumped out the noodles. Looking to her left, she saw the creamy puttanesca sauce which reminded of her days in Count Olaf's residence, when she, Klaus and Sunny had to prepare a dinner for his acting troupe. When they had finished the meal, Count Olaf had told them they had wanted roast beef. Although Count Olaf had never mentioned roast beef, he smacked Klaus on the face anyway. He still had a faint scar from it. When Hilda served the supper, the children couldn't eat much. It was a remembrance on their past.

"Well kiddies! Chop Chop off to bed! You have a full day of class tomorrow!"


End file.
